amor en coma
by malicecooper
Summary: Bella una chica normal de 23 años comprometida que queda en coma despues de un accidente automovilistico Edward un espiritu errante que baga por la tierra buscando al amor de su vida que pasara cuando el destino los una mi primer fic EXB
1. Chapter 1

hola este es mi primer fic subido jajaja espero que les guste porque depende de los comen que reciba es si decido cegurle o aqui muere

ninguno de los personajes me pertenece talbes solo la loca historia

* * *

PVB

Me dirigía a un restaurante puesto que había quedado con unos amigos en mi desvaída camioneta después de un agotador día de trabajo era alrededor de las 9 de la noche y esperaba impaciente a que la luz del semáforo cambiara de color tamborileando los dedos en el volante.

En cuanto lo izo me apresure a pisar el acelerador pero con lo que no contaba era con que un idiota se pasara la luz roja solo tuve tiempo de cerrar los ojos ates de sentir el impacto después ya no supe mas.

Abrí lentamente los ojos para encontrarme en medio de un bosque des de donde se podía oír el mar así que decidí ir hacia allí y no me equivocaba puesto que después de un rato encontré la playa pero no era cualquier playa puesto que esta la conocía muy bien avía estado en ella más de una ves en mi infancia era donde jugaba todo el tiempo con mi mejor amigo y ahora prometido Jacob Blak.

PVJ

Me encontraba en un restaurante esperando a mi Bella junto con unos amigos cuando mi celular empezó a sonar y al ver el número supe que no se trataba de otra persona que Bella asi que me apresure a contestar.

-hola amor donde estas si no llegas pronto te juro que Emmett se come la mesa – dije rápidamente esperando risas del otro lado del auricular

-Lo ciento mucho pero debo informarle que Isabella Mary Swan a sufrido un accidente automovilístico y se encuentra en el hospital Washington University en un coma profundo- me respondió una vos ronca al otro lado del teléfono.

De repente sentí que la sangre huía de mi cara y el celular se resbalaba de mis ahora sudadas manos

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Alice al ver mi reacción ante la llamada

Bella, Bella –dije sin poder articular otra palabra

¿Bella que?- pregunto estebes Jasper

Esta en el hospital en coma-dije con la vos entre cortada

PVE

Genial un día de borrachera lo que odio de esto es que los vivos pierden el control de su cuerpo tan fácil con 5 basos de cerveza y zas se nublan sus sentidos no ven con claridad ni siquiera se mantienen de pie ay es tan odioso -pensaba mientras conducía hacia la casa de ben, o era tomas ay e tenido tantos cuerpos y nombres que ya no me acuerdo pero bueno de todos modos es solo su nombre que mas importa ahora ben o tomas como sea ya no existe sino yo, Edward.

Edward el espíritu de un joven de 25 años que a vagado por la tierra de cuerpo en cuerpo por cuanto 109 años si 109 creo que el próximo mes cumplo los 110.

Estaba tan metido en mi reflexión sobre mi edad y como había muerto que no me fije que me pasaba un aulto hasta que oí el impacto de el coche con algo e instintivamente me Salí del cuerpo con el temor de que se hubiera dañado mucho impidiéndome salir y matándome esta vez de forma definitiva.

Y si que tuve suerte el cuerpo al chocar había inpactado con el volante y al no traer cinturón (ups mi culpa) este se había incrustado en su estomago matándolo instantáneamente.

Pero eso ya no importaba lo importante ahora era encontrar un cuerpo que habitar para no desaparecer como ese fantasma ay como era que se llamaba la verdad no me acuerdo soy pésimo con los nombres pero ese no es el punto el punto es que no quiero desvanecerme en el aire como ese penitente por lo menos no antes de encontrarla de encontrar la razón de andar vagando por esta aburrida tierra por 109 casi 110 años al amor de mi vida.

A si es el amor de mi vida había prometido encontrarla y no lo pude hacer, por lo menos en vida morí antes de lograrlo por un caso de gripe española aunque eso no me detuve la seguí buscando claro que ahora de otra manera verdad pero del todos modos la buscando.

* * *

**y que tal no apesto tanto como escritora ustedes deciden si esta historia cige o se ba al caño digan me si es inportante espero sus comen**


	2. nota autora

**_Bueno lamento si creyeron que era un capi y pensaron aleluya la floja de la autora le a adelantado solo les dejo esta nota para anunciar que si le pienso seguir pero que no puedo adelantar en un tiempo es que empiezo exámenes y mi musa se quiere ir hacia otra historia bueno siempre se va hacia otra historia ese es el punto de porque no subía es que en cuanto pongo la idea en papel y la saco de mi cabeza otra historia se forma es tedios lo c pero les juro en cuanto me saque la idea que mi cabeza loca quiere que escriba le adelantare y si quieren subiré una parte de otra historia que estoy haciendo aunque les adelanto mis historias son dramáticas a más no poder_**

**_Bueno gracias por su apoyo y le adelantare en cuanto pueda_**

**_Atte:aliswandecullen_**


End file.
